tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:.Milkyway.Galaxy.
Hey can please be a bit more active on total drama so you think you can survive horror thnks or itll be boring.....Oh why did we build Gwen's face? Uh I don't know why don't you tell us! It was a literal question! 22:24, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey it's Youre Hi E-B-G-R. Youre2490 05:00, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 yeah, it's now working, I plugged it wrong xD I'll now be able to do challenges and stuff :D --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 23:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok Youre2490 03:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 EBGR, you are in SethAllred343's Note of Safety, which is in Day 3. You are in the final 12, and on the Yellow Team. Just wanted to remind you.Alejandrofan3000 01:42, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Go check out my blog PLZ snow The first challenge on Total Drama Mega Mansion has started! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 18:51, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessin' you got back on. Youre2490 07:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Wow my seacret santa gift was funny and stupid at the same time. Youre2490 07:05, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Congrats on winning day five of Note of Safety!Wonder what your reward is?Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 02:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we will. As for TDWR: Albert is based off of the legendary Resident Evil villain known for betraying wven his closest allies to get what he desires. I created his character for him to be known as the Traitor. Sergei is based off of Albert's rival.They deeply hate each other.Sergei will sacrifice anything, even himself, to further the group effort. They betrayed Quinn because it is their nature. Also, I am writing a TD fanfiction. Check it out if you have spare time!Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 09:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC) http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Totally_Dramatic_Island Can we(Robert and Quinn) have an alliance on TDHS 2 after the merge? Also, watch out for Luigi.Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 06:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) If you cannot find someone, I will do it! I have subbed for a couple of people before.Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 06:20, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I will tell Fanfiction2010. I am good at TDHigh School, obviously, so I do not think Quinn or Robert are losing anytime soon.Plus, the third team, Brandon's, has a few weak players. Quinn may not even have to go to a ceremony.Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 06:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) You checked the original?A bunch of people talk about how successful it is, they may have read it as well. If it ever becomes a truly successful series, I can say I won the original! You know in the original I got voted out, right?Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 06:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) What Happened After the Merge:Alexander voted for my best friend Matt. My alliance(Robert, Paula, Symone, and Matt), aided by Eliza, booted him. I had Paula booted for being inactive. Mean Eliza went next. I voted off my best friend Matt over Charlie's bes friend Symone because those two were the only ones we could vote for. I won invincibility and Ryan went. Robert's girlfriend Charlie betrayed him and voted him off. Symone quit because she owed Charlie for not voting her off instead. Robert returned, won invincibility, voted Silke off, and won the jury vote 5-2. Even after being betrayed and voted off, he managed to return and win!Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 06:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC) On the Fanfiction wiki, I am making TDHS into a fanfiction to add more to the syoryline. It also talks about stuff only myself and a few other users know. I wrote chapter 1 this morning. It is:Total Drama High School(Alfan3000). If you ever have time to read it, after you get back, you may learn some surpprising things!Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 06:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!It reveals more about the less active characters like John, Olivia, and Mech. Also, I just found out Total Drama High School is in the running for Featured Camp, and it is winning!Wish it luck! Chapter 2 should be up around Wednesday, so it will be here when you get back!Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 06:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I read up on all of the characters. I knew that RYan was dating your Alexis, just not much past that. I will check your wiki later to get more facts. Also, Harriet got so mad at Robert because I found out Silke may have feelings for him. Charlie is gone, Harriet is gone, and Robert and Silke are stuck on a team together.Season 2 will be dramatic!Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 07:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) challenge is up on Eastlake I like big butts So Don't Judge Me Okay, not really 22:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC) If you promise to NEVER vote for me, then I will.Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 23:01, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi im looking for strong competitors to compete in my new camp! would you like to join? http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Tour_of_the_World 22:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) TDHS II you need to eat a crossiant With me gone, this competition just got 80% less handsome 00:03, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for joining :) The Camp has started :) Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 01:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Aww thank you so much for the vote! I would really like to be FC, so thank you so much! You're AWESOME too! There’s a weird lever.*pulls lever and nothing happens* 00:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Don't forget the first challenge of Tour of the World is due by today, and your team hasn't submit any entries! Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 00:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks that was a good idea! Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 03:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you know where oe124 is? Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 05:13, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Please don't! That is what she's supposed to look like I messed up typing.I like the pic!I can take it off the wiki. I will. I'll show the real Harriet But PLEASE don't tell TDLover. PLEASE?--Violets are red,Roses are blue I'm very stupid, and you're stupid too! 02:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) thanks for voting with me With me gone, this competition just got 80% less handsome 23:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) EBGR wy computer is really slow on your wiki so that's why I'm not there, Youre2490 01:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC)Youre2490 :( No, I'm sorry. As you just said, it's a bit too late. It wouldn't be fair to all the other people I've turned down that's asked after it started. ~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|Bbhinton15 ']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|talks,]] ' & ' 13:04, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Second challenge on Total Drama Aftermath II has started. Be sure to not miss it. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 18:11, January 20, 2011 (UTC) The poster is fine, really. The passports? Yeah, I'll work on them really soon when I have some time. ;) Plus, I'm not able to do the poster, since I lost ALL of the charcters icons, and I was like "Crap!" and well... That is. I will re-upload the poster with the people faded whne someone is eliminated, but I'll use the one you used. :D --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 03:35, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but Shandi hates everyone, except Matt and Robert :P She's a bit tomboy --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 03:40, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Whre are you writing this story?Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 23:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama...Island? Yeah Sure! It's a secret alliance right? Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 21:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget you are in clock tower!'Hello world! I would like to tell you all that I'm a ' 01:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) First challenge on Total Drama Reloaded (TDISF's - way) has started! Be sure to not miss it! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 03:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, I perfectly understand. I'll still message you whenever a new challenge is posted, so that, when you have time, you do it and you know there is a challenge. When you can, also write on the page your problem so that everyone on your team understands :) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 15:35, January 31, 2011 (UTC) We all have school. Not one person on the wiki is over 16 :P Plus we don't vote people out in CT. :P-er. XD'Hello world! I would like to tell you all that I'm a ' 20:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama World Action ''Please do the Pre-Vote First123 01:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC)First123 REMINDER: Episode 1 of TDA15’s IRC Camp will be this Saturday, February 5th at 8 pm EST. TDA15 is cool 01:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) EBGR? Arev you still on?Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 06:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC)